Percy Jackson, Civil War
by lileaf2002
Summary: Ever since the battle of New York, the Mist has been thinning. Now the demigods of Camp Half-Blood must join the world of the Avengers, or risk extinction... Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Percy

Smoke burned through Percy's lungs as he hobbled down Madison. His progress was painfully slow, his wounded leg soaking his jeans in blood. Shattered glass from Barneys' windows littered the street, catching the flashing lights from the police cars blocking his exit. Silver arrows from Thalia's bow streaked past him.

"Hurry up!" she screamed.

"I'm trying!"

Behind him, Nico cried out in pain and Percy turned just in time to see his friend flung across the street like a ragdoll, crumpling against the pavement with a startling _craaack! _His heart leapt into his mouth – please don't be dead… please don't be dead… please-

"Perseus Jackson… We meet again."

On the roadside, Nico stirred, but there was no time to be relieved. They were trapped; from mortal cops behind and in front, just one of the many monsters Percy had hoped would stay in Tartarus forever…

"Echidna," he spat, voice seething with venom. His injured leg shook beneath him.

"Hi, honey," In the still-smoking wreckage of Paul's Prius, which Percy had been driving only ten minutes before when she'd wrenched open the door and attacked, stood an enormously fat woman wearing a wide, denim dress stretched tight over her huge belly, a grotesque smile twisting her features. She had greenish skin and stubby fingers ending in hooked, talon-like nails painted poisonous yellow. Unfortunately, Percy recognised her – he'd fought her when he was twelve, a battle which had ended with the destruction of a national monument.

The mother of monsters wasn't even the worst of his problems. Five feet away and encroaching fast was her son, the chimera, who Percy had also fought before. And lost. He recognised the rhinestone collar glinting from the depths of it's blood-caked mane from the St Louis arch incident, six years ago now. It threw back it's lion's head and roared, warm spittle flecking Percy's face. He knew they were screwed; he was losing blood fast, Nico was barely conscious, and Thalia's arrows glanced off the monster's skin. They'd been caught by surprise and with so many mortals around, they couldn't risk using the full extent of their powers.

"Are you seeing this?" he heard one of the cops mutter behind him. The squadron was shifting with unease.

Ever since that billionaire, Tony Stark, had started messing with things he didn't understand, the Mist had been weakening - or rather, more and more mortals were becoming clear-sighted. Once people accepted the possibility of the impossible, there was only so much you could hide, and since the Avengers' battle with the Chitauri, they could no longer rely on Hecate's magic to shield them from the outside world.

"Run," his voice barely worked. He tried again, screaming this time, "Run!"

The squadron broke ranks, scrambling for the safety of 61st street. Mortals cowered inside stores, clutching rosaries and watching with wide eyes. Someone screamed, "Get the Avengers!" but Percy knew the Avengers couldn't help – it was up to him.

He raised Riptide, it's tip quivering in the air. His vision swam as he focused on Thalia, "Get Nico," he croaked, "Go!"

"No!" She cried, "We're not leaving without you!" but it was too late.

Bored of the disaster film unfolding before it, the chimera pounced. Percy barely dodged it's poisonous tail. His arms felt heavy, but he planted himself firmly between the monster and the defenceless mortals, "I can do this all day," he muttered weakly.

Echidna shrieked with laughter and the chimera charged again but this time Percy was ready. As the beast bellowed in defiance, he drove Riptide upwards into the monster's mouth. It's claws raked across his chest, shredding skin like tissue paper, but he stayed put. Echidna's unearthly scream ringing in his ears, he twisted the blade and felt the chimera crumble into dust above him.

"My child!" she screeched, "You'll pay for that!"

Percy fell to his knees. He couldn't fight anymore. He was dimly aware of a river of blood gushing down his chest, his life ebbing away. It hurt to breathe. Oddly calm, he watched Echidna run at him, her razor-sharp nails outstretched but there was nothing he could do. He wished Annabeth was here, to say goodbye…

"Get down!"

Something whistled over Percy's head and Echidna exploded in a shower of golden dust, her talons barely an inch from his face. Combat boots crunched the broken glass underfoot and suddenly he was staring down the barrel of a gun. A voice drifted down to him, "He's just a kid."

"I don't care how old he is, we need answers."

His vision flickered and suddenly he was lying on a stretcher, staring up at the sky. His fingers dabbled in his own blood, swirling patterns across his chest.

"We're losing him…"

He turned his head to the side and caught a glimpse of a word on the side of a van before letting the darkness claim him.

S.H.I.E.L.D

Thalia

Nico's eyes flickered open, "Where's Percy?"

"He's gone," Thalia whispered, her head dropping into her hands. From the shadows of the alleyway she'd dragged Nico to, she could see reporters swarming the scene of the fight. In the distance, a siren wailed.

"_What?_"

"They took him," she groaned.

Nico struggled to sit up, gasping in pain. She handed him a flask of nectar which he took gratefully, "Who took him?"

"The government? The Avengers? I don't know!" She couldn't believe it. Percy was gone. _Again. _She grabbed her bow, indignation rising in her throat, "We have to find him!"

"We will," Nico promised, "But we have to go back to camp first. If we're going up against the Avengers, we'll need back-up."

Thalia hesitated. Part of her knew Nico was right, but the other part wanted to start searching for Percy immediately – that part was, though she would never admit it, terrified of admitting to Annabeth what happened, how a simple outing had gone so horribly wrong.

"_Thalia," _Nico begged. One look at him – deathly pale, his hair thick with blood - told her searching for Percy wasn't an option.

"Fine," she said, reluctantly, "We'll go to camp, but then I'm calling the Hunters. We're going to find Percy."

Whatever it took.

**New story, hope you enjoy! **

**Lileaf, xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

He hovered on the edge of an abyss, staring down into the endless void of Nothing. Akhlys was there, her face contorted in pain, "Stop!" she gasped, clawing at her swollen throat, "Please, stop!" Tears streamed down her hollow cheeks and he felt a surge of power as yet more water joined the flood of poison drowning the Misery goddess.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried. The look on her face broke him, "Percy, stop!"

"Annabeth!"

He thrashed awake, tumbling from a bed onto a cold, tiled floor. Trembling fingers clutched and unclutched rhythmically at an unfamiliar sheet, damp with sweat. The memory of his dream cut like broken glass as Percy tried to make sense of his surroundings. The room lurched and he doubled over, retching.

"You'll be okay," said a faraway voice, "It takes a while for the sedatives to wear off."

Warily, he cracked open an eyelid. He was in a cell; empty except for a toilet, a sink and the bed which he'd fallen out of. Above him, a fluorescent bulb threw white light into his eyes. A barred window faced a room of similar cells, from which stared back faces Percy recognized – at least, from TV.

"You-you're the Avengers."

A dark-skinned man – Falcon, he thought – grimaced, "Not anymore, kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"How old are you?"

For a terrifying moment, Percy couldn't remember. He swallowed, "Eighteen."

The strangers exchanged glances. There were three in total, the Falcon and an older man he recognized as Hawkeye – pretty much the Apollo kids' idol – and one he couldn't remember seeing.

"Where am I?"

"The RAFT," Hawkeye said, rubbing his temples, "Top secret underwater facility for imprisoning superhumans which begs the question, why are you here?"

Percy dragged himself to his feet, his fingers curling around the bars as he rested his forehead against the cool glass, "I don't know."

"You don't _know?"_ the third man cried.

"Who are you?"

He swore, "Scott Lang, Ant-Man."

"I've never heard of you."

"Typical," he muttered.

Percy sank down on the bed. He was captured, imprisoned. He had no idea if his friends had escaped, or if they were even alive, no way of contacting them… _Annabeth._ He groaned. She was going to kill him.

"What's your name?" Falcon asked gently.

He hesitated, "Percy Jackson."

"I'm Sam Wilson and this is Clint Barton, formerly of the Avengers."

"Formerly?"

Barton's fists clenched, "It's a long story."

"I guess we've got time," Percy said, "Since we're inmates." Wilson chuckled.

_"__Percy…"_

The memory of Annabeth's voice sent shivers down his spine. She sounded so close…

"Percy!"

A white mist formed in front of him and, before he could swat it away, Annabeth's face appeared from the cloud. Relief flashed briefly across her features before quickly being replaced by anger.

"Thank the gods! Percy, I swear to Hades if you've got yourself into trouble again-"

"Annabeth," he jumped in quickly, "I'm not alone!"

The Avengers watched the exchange in bewilderment. Scott pinched his arm, as though checking what he was seeing was real, "What the-?"

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Where are you?"

"Some top-secret jail with the Avengers."

"The Avengers? Di immortales! Percy, this is bad…"

"I know," he said, "But I'm gonna get out, I have a plan."

She rolled her eyes, "No you don't."

"No, I don't, but I'm working on it."

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid," she sighed.

"When have I ever done anything stupid?" he demanded, his eyebrows shooting up in indignation.

"_Percy…"_

"Fine, I promise," he forced a grin, "I'll see you soon, Wise Girl."

"You'd better," she smiled back and waved her hand through the mist, breaking the connection.

"Who was that?" demanded Clint.

"My girlfriend, Annabeth."

"She seems nice," he said dryly.

"She is," Percy pressed his hands to his eyes, trying to think. _I'm gonna get out… _His situation seemed pretty hopeless – if this place was built to contain the Avengers, what chance did he have? The hum of machinery told him this place was probably fully automated, making brute force pointless. Beyond that, he could hear the sound of waves crashing against rock.

_Waves… _He grinned, a plan slowly forming in his mind.

"Where did you say this place was again?"

Annabeth

"I need to speak to Tony Stark."

Annabeth strode across the marbled lobby of Avengers tower, Piper hot on her heels. The receptionist watched their progress towards the mahogany desk, her expression ready with a red-lipsticked smile.

"I'm afraid Mr Stark is unavailable at the moment. Would you like to make an appointment?"

Piper stepped forward, "Please," she looked up at the secretary through her thick lashes – a look she knew was irresistible, "It's really important."

"Well…" she frowned, tapping her perfectly manicured nails against the expensive grain of the desk.

"We'd be _so _grateful," Piper insisted, "It's about a friend."

"Well, in that case…" she beckoned them over to the platinum-and-glass elevator, "Make it quick."

"Thank you!" Annabeth practically ran into the elevator. Percy had been missing a little over twenty-four hours and only the gods knew how much trouble he had caused already. If it was true that the Avengers were involved – and she believed Percy that they were – then it wasn't just him, but the entire camp, at stake.

There were no buttons in the elevator but as Piper joined her, an electronic voice asked, "Where would you like to go?"

"Uh…" Piper glanced at her, confused, "we need to see Tony Stark?"

"Ascending to Mr Stark's laboratory." The elevator began to rise, and Annabeth checked her reflection in the glass as they shot upwards. She was wearing her school uniform – the same thing she'd been wearing since Thalia IMed to say Percy was missing – and her hair was in a tired-looking ponytail. She pulled out the band, letting her curls fall in frazzled waves around her face.

In no time, the view out of the window was dizzying. The electronic voice bade them a good day as the doors slid open, revealing the strangest room Annabeth had ever seen. Floor to ceiling windows cast light on technology the Hephaestus kids couldn't even dream of, littered carelessly across the steel counters. Blueprints pinned down by half-empty coffee mugs showed even crazier designs and holograms made Annabeth feel as though she'd stepped through a portal to the future. Hunched in front of monitor the size of a flat screen TV was the world renowned billionaire, genius and one of Annabeth's personal role models; Tony Stark.

She straightened her blouse and stepped inside, "Mr Stark?"

"Jarvis, I said no visitors."

Tony Stark was a short man with a large presence. He had an air of confidence that his rumpled t-shirt and hipster glasses couldn't take away from. Behind the glasses, his dark eyes looked sad.

"Your receptionist approved them, sir," A voice from the ceiling apologised.

"It's important," Piper pleaded, "It'll only take five minutes." Her voice was so persuasive Annabeth found herself wanting to sit down and have a nice chat.

Tony Stark blinked, "Alright then," he said uncertainly, "What's this about?"

Annabeth fumbled for her phone, "This is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson," she said, holding up a picture, "Do you recognise him?"

"The kid from the surveillance footage…" Stark muttered.

"He's being held captive with the Avengers – your teammates," he paled, "I need your help to free them."

"I can't," he snapped.

"Why not?" Annabeth demanded. She'd come all this way, relying on his help, "They're your friends! Percy's my boyfriend! Why can't we help eachother?"

"Because," he took a deep breath and looked up at her unhappily, "I'm the one who put them there."

Annabeth listened incredulously as Tony explained how the Avengers had fought over something called the Sokovia Accords and how he'd tried to kill Steve Rogers after discovering Rogers' friend had murdered his parents. The Avengers were over. The relief Annabeth might've felt a week ago at this happening (the mortals coming so close to the supernatural had not gone over well with the gods) was overshadowed by her growing panic because if Tony Stark, one of the most powerful men in the world, couldn't help her rescue Percy, who could?

"So, what's the deal with this kid?" Stark asked finally, "I saw the surveillance footage from the other night, that woman had some serious tech."

"It wasn't tech," Annabeth whispered.

"What?"

"It's real."

Shock rippled across Tony's face, "That's impossible."

"I'll explain everything," Annabeth knew she was about to make a mistake – maybe her worst yet – but she didn't care, she _had _to find Percy, "If you come with me."

"Come with you where?" he asked suspiciously. Ignoring Piper's glare, she met the older man's gaze.

"Camp Half-Blood."

**Chapter 2 is out, and I hope everyone's as excited for this story as I am! Please support this story by letting me know what you think! Question; I know it's an old debate but are you team cap or team iron man? Let me know, by reviewing! Also, if you like Harry Potter I am currently on book 2 of my HP/PJO series and things are heating up so check it out!**

**Macca69, thank you for being this story's first fave, follow and review! I always aim to continue my stories until completion, and I have this one planned out, but I don't know how frequent updates will be as I'm very busy with exams :(**

**Rainbowsphinx - Thanks, I'm so glad you like the story so far!**

**treyalexander63917 - Some of the demigods will be teaming up with the Avengers and some won't - hence the civil war! As for the threat level, they'll be pretty evenly matched though obviously the more powerful demigods like Percy will be stronger than the weaker Avengers and some Avengers, like Thor, will be able to defeat the weaker demigods pretty easily. Hope this makes sense!**

**Percabeth2.0life - Thank you so much! Keep reading!**

**Mae - Wow, thank you! I'm glad you like my writing though I'm always looking to improve so if you ever have any constructive criticism, let me know!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Lileaf, xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam Wilson

"What's going on?"

The underwater prison shuddered, the sound of metal screeching against metal blotting out a distant, wailing siren as the walls began to tremble. Dust trickled from the ceiling and the lights flickered ominously, "What the-?"

Percy Jackson stood in his cell, his clenched fists raised, shaking from head to toe. His eyes blazed with a hellish light and Sam pressed himself against the back wall of his cell, eager to get as far from the teenager as possible.

Then without warning, the siren cut off mid-wail and the cell doors opened with a pneumatic hiss. A moment later, the lights blinked out, leaving them in the eerie blue glow of the emergency lights; the generator had shut off. Sam didn't wait around for the back-up power to kick in. He sprinted down the curved corridor that led to Percy's cell where he found Percy on his knees, clutching his gut. Clint and Scott skidded to a halt beside him, shocked at the sight.

"Percy, you can stop!" Sam knelt down beside him, "The door's open. Stop!"

Percy looked up desperately, "I can't-" he spat through gritted teeth, "I-" he broke off, gasping, as the RAFT lurched, tossing them against the wall like broken dolls.

"Wanda!" Clint cried. The younger Avenger had been locked up separately.

"Go! Find her!" Sam barked orders, "Rendezvous at the helipad in five. Scott, help me with Percy!"

Together, they dragged him to his feet and into the corridor, staggering a little under his weight. Clint bolted down the right hand passage, yelling for Wanda. The sound of feet pounding on concrete echoed down the corridor from the left, headed for the cells, "Stairwell!" Scott panted, "Hurry!"

Sam hooked an arm under Percy's shoulders to get a better grip. He was shivering violently now, vibrating with unimaginable energy, and his body was slick with sweat. "I can't stop!" he panted, nails digging into his palms.

"Come on!" They stumbled up the stairs as fast as they could, supporting Percy's weight between them.

Floor 4… Floor 5… With each floor they reached, the shaking became worse. The walls groaned under the weight of the turbulent sea, water gushing through newly-opened cracks. If they didn't get up top soon, Sam knew the pressure would crumple them like tin cans. Percy's plan was going to get them all killed.

Floor 6… Percy gasped, "Dad, help!" and passed out cold in their arms. The tremors stopped but the water poured in relentlessly. Sam heard footsteps coming towards them, travelling much faster than they could carrying Percy's dead weight.

Floor 7… they were going to make it – just a few more steps…

They burst through the door, cold shocking the air from their lungs as they stumbled onto the outdoor flight deck. From the pilot's seat of a nearby helicopter, Clint shouted something, the wind snatching his words before they could reach them. All around, the ocean heaved, waves towering over them before collapsing back into the churning sea. It would be almost impossible taking off in this storm, but Clint was an experienced pilot and they were desperate.

"Help me!" he yelled at Wanda who was staring at Percy in confusion. Startled into action, she grabbed his arms and pulled him into the seat beside her. Sam and Scott clambered up and Clint yanked the throttle.

The door flew open behind them, soldiers with guns filing onto the deck as the helicopter tilted back at a frightening angle, the blades beating steadily above them. Sam held Percy in his seat as they climbed into the steely sky.

Scott leaned out the window, laughing in pure exhilaration at the masked faces down below.

"See you later suckers!"

Tony Stark

The sun was melting into the horizon and Tony blinked in it's golden light. The scent of pine prickled his nose and spread beneath him was a scene like no other…

"What am I looking at here?"

Nestled in the purple shadows of the forest was the strangest collection of buildings he'd ever seen. Teenagers in jean shorts and bronze armour wandered between marble amphitheatres and wooden camp cabins as though barely noticing the difference between the two. Overlooking the camp from it's perch upon the slope stood a sky-blue house with a bronze weathervane that tinkled as it spun in the evening breeze.

"Stark," Annabeth caught his attention, her gaze stern, "You can't tell anyone about this. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," he muttered, barely listening. His mind was still reeling; Annabeth had told him a little about herself on the drive, how she was a demigod – the child of a Greek deity – and how her kind had lived in secret for centuries. They were the original heroes of New York, saving the city from an invasion no one even knew about and, from the sound of it, that was just the tip of the iceberg. They were the Avengers, minus the flashy costumes and world fame.

"Annabeth!" A dark-haired girl in a silver parka ran up the hill toward them, "Did you find-Woah! Tony Stark? Annabeth, are you nuts?"

"Maybe," she admitted, "But he's going to help… aren't you?" she glared at him.

"Sure, kid."

The newcomer sighed, "I guess you'd better come down then, before Peleus gets curious."

As they followed the winding path through the trees, the sound of metal ringing caught Tony's ears. A blacksmith. The sound winded him, transporting him to another time and another place… A cave, dark and dusty, his work his only hope of salvation.

"Leo!" He blinked, the forest rushing back in on him. Annabeth was calling a kid away from the forge, a scrawny Latino with twitching hands and an elfish smile, "You know-"

"Tony Stark?" The kid – Leo – whispered awestruck, sticking out an oil-streaked palm, "Man, you're like the best engineer of all time!"

"Thanks," he said, though he didn't feel much like the best of anything. The rug had been pulled out from under him – literally. Thor was one thing, but this? This was insane.

"You got to let me show you what we're working on!" he rambled, "It's nothing compared to your set-up, I'm sure, but it's pretty sweet. Wait til you meet Festus!"

Annabeth tapped her foot, "Leo, we don't really have time-"

Just then, the thought of meeting yet more half-humans was daunting, even for Tony Stark, "Actually, I'd love to see the kid's work," he said. Leo's face lit up like a 30-watt bulb.

"Fine but show him to the Big House when you're done. We need to talk," Tony didn't like the sound of that. He grimaced as he watched the two girls walk away.

"Don't worry about Annabeth," Leo told him, "She scares everyone. Come on, it's this way!"

"I'm not-" But he was interrupted by Friday's voice in his earpiece.

"Incoming call; James Rhodes."

"Answer," he muttered, gesturing for Leo to go on. Ever since the accident, he'd put Rhodey's number on his high priority list. A moment later, his friend's voice came through.

"We've got a mass breakout from the RAFT," he panted. The crackle in his voice told Tony he was speaking from inside the War Machine suit and he felt a surge of annoyance. He shouldn't be flying, not when he was still paralysed from the waist down, "Where the hell are you man?"

Tony looked around at the strangest place he'd ever seen and, forgetting his promise to Annabeth, said, "You're not going to believe this…"

**Warning; updates will not be so frequent all the time, I'm just so happy you're enjoying the story! Thanks for all your support! What do you think should happen? **

**treyalexander63917 - Yes, Doctor Strange is aware f the demigods! They do not know about him though, similar to Thor in Ragnarok. The Wakandans do not know about them - although the idea of introducing African gods is very interesting! Don't apologise for your long review - I loved reading it and appreciate how engaged you are with the story! :D**

**Guest - your wish is my command ;)**

**Vizzion Guardian - Thanks for the review, keep reading! **

**R - Me too! Don't worry, there's tons more to come! :)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Lileaf, xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy Jackson

Light pulsed red through his shuttered eyelids. Past his throbbing head, he was vaguely aware of the ground shuddering beneath him, like an earthquake. Voices echoed, growing louder, and something grabbed his shoulder.

"Geroffme!"

Percy lunged forward, still half-unconscious, tumbling to the floor entangled in unfamiliar limbs. Squinting past the unbearable light, he recognised Sam – and the memories of the RAFT came flooding back to him.

"Woah! Easy there!" The Avenger pulled him into a sitting position, "Are you alright?"

He blinked, "How long was I out?"

"A couple hours, we're over the Atlantic right now."

_Over? _He quickly realised that the ground was indeed trembling – though not from an earthquake as he'd first thought – he was inside a helicopter, being tossed around like a ragdoll by the unruly wind.

"Some storm this is!" Clint yelled from the pilot's seat, his brow furrowed with concentration as he fought to keep them on course, "It came out of nowhere!"

"It's my uncle," Percy muttered darkly.

"Your uncle?" An accented voice asked. A pretty girl with dark hair was watching him, her brow furrowed.

"Zeus," he answered, "You're that Scarlet Witch girl, right?" He'd heard of her – of course he had, she was crazy and powerful, and many demigods considered her a threat – but he hadn't expected her to look so… normal."

"Wanda Maximoff, nice to meet you."

"Woah, wait a minute," Clint turned around to stare at him and the helicopter juddered, "Zeus, as in the Greek god?"

"It's not that hard to believe," said Sam, "I mean, crazier things have happened. We've all met Thor."

"Exactly, how can two different mythologies exist at the same time?"

"It's complicated," Percy admitted, "but my dad is Poseidon, god of the sea, and my uncle Zeus doesn't like it when I fly. We should land as soon as possible."

Clint frowned, "Where? We're on the run now, remember?"

Percy looked out the window at the churning clouds and remembered his promise to Annabeth, "Long Island, New York," he answered confidently, "I know a safe place."

Steve Rogers

_Outlawed Avengers Escape Custody._

From behind his aviators, Steve glared at the news broadcast in disbelief. He winced as his picture flashed across the screen – _"Avengers leader Steve Rogers is still missing," – _aware that every civilian in the Johannesburg coffee shop was now a potential enemy. He'd left Wakanda a few hours ago, leaving Bucky in stasis, with the intent of busting out his teammates – only to find they'd beaten him too it.

Across from him, Natasha tapped her nails impatiently on the hard oak of the table, her gaze intent on her laptop, "There's nothing here on where they were being held," she said, her voice low so as not to attract attention. She twirled a piece of hair – now bleached blonde – around her finger, thinking.

"I'll try Sam again," Steve reached for his phone and dialled the number. It rang once, twice, then the line crackled and Sam's distorted voice came through.

"Steve?" he yelled. In the background, he could hear lashing rain and the deep rumble of thunder, "Do you copy?"

"I copy," Steve ducked his head and gave Natasha a thumbs up, "Is everyone okay?"

"We're okay. We're heading to Long Island – we can meet you there."

"New York? Are you crazy?" he hissed, "Tony's upstate – if he hears you're nearby…"

"He won't," Sam assured him, "We have a safehouse."

"A safehouse? Where?"

"Camp Half-Blood," said a new voice.

Steve was instantly alert, "Who are you? What's Camp Half-Blood?"

"Percy Jackson. I'll explain everything but right now you have to listen – look for Delphi's strawberry farm. When you arrive, you'll be scouted out almost immediately – tell them I sent you.."

Sam's voice came back, "Percy's a friend. We think the government's after his kind too."

"His kind?"

"Yeah, he's a demigod-" Sam's voice cut out. Steve blinked at the screen; No signal. What did Sam mean, _demigod? _Like Thor or Loki?

"What did he say?" Natasha asked, "Where are we meeting?"

"New York," Steve said, "We're going home," Natasha opened her mouth to argue, "There's more."

"What?" she demanded. Steve looked up, meeting her astonished gaze.

"He says he's met a demigod."

**Short chapter but hopefully it tides you over until the next chapter! Thank you for all your support on this story. Remember to fave/follow and leave a review for more!**

**Lileaf, xoxo**


End file.
